


Bangtan Sonyeondab

by IAmNotAJinJinStan



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :))), And BlackPink, I hate myself, I might add KARD, Multi, and big bang, i dunno tho, just saying, lol, send help, this is probably gonna be really crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotAJinJinStan/pseuds/IAmNotAJinJinStan
Summary: What happens when DabDab of Thot7 takes over? How will Baekhyun save his shenpai Chanyeol? What happens when you don't ship normal ships in BTS ex. JinKook, VMon, SuLlow, and JiHope? You cry everyday? All of these questions will be answered if you read this fic... maybe ¯\_(ㅇㅅㅇ)_/¯ (This is my first fic on ao3 so pls be nice! If you wanna, my wattpad is @IAmNotRose [im making a Taehyung fic there so... :))] and My tumblr is @jk-int-playboy)





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kid," a man, that looked like a crack addict, said. I looked around, "Me?" The man nodded, "You want sumthin? Pretty little girls like you don't usually come near a place like this..." "I'm a boy," I stated, "and yes... I heard that a man by the name of-" He cut me off, "GachiGalle, that's me." "I heard you have the," my voice went low, "Ba-" He cut me off, once again, "Bangtan Sonyeondab..." "Um, no offense but its really rude for you to interrupt someone while they're talking, god..." "Sorry, miss- I mean sir!" "Call me Baek..." I said,"Now where can I get this Bangtan Sonyeondab?" "Well it depends on why you want it...." he said. "My boyfriend, Chanyeol, wants it.... for he can barely dab because DabDab, the emperor took away his ability to dab as amazingly as DabDab..." I answered. GachiGalle widened his eyes like Satansoo's, one of my close friends," I WILL GIVE YOU THE BANGTAN SONYEONDAB FOR FREE THEN!!" He handed me a cylinder shaped object with a sphere on top, "That's what we call a light stick, its the last one Bangtan Sonyeondab had before-" a tear slipped from his eye, "Thot7 took over..." This is heartbreaking, I thought. "how do I use it?" I asked. "When you get near one of the seven members that form Bangtan Sonyeondab, it will light up, hide your face child, someone's coming!" I lifted my hood on my Supreme sweatshirt making my faceu unnoticeable. "Hello, I'm Dean, I was wondering if you had any money you could spare?" "I'm sorry but I can only offer you two whips...." GachiGalle got his wallet out. Then all of a sudden Dean took the wallet and started to run.

"I'm sorry, no I'm not sorry. I'm just getting started and my life's a party!" he yelled after he was a good distance away from us. "Whatever..." GachiGalle muttered. "So, baek you can find seven of the seven members here in South Korea, so it won't be that hard to find them, however to get them to come with you will be hard.. Now go, and good luck. May Chanyeol get his dab back...." Baek started to leave then GachiGalle called out, "Wait! i forgot some things!!" "What?! You were going to send me out to help Yeollie without telling me everything?!!" "Yeollie?" he was confused. "Chanyeol! Now tell me what you forgot, or else!" i threatened. "O-Omo! Sorry, B-Baek! but h-have these!" he held out a bag, i took it and opened it to look at what was inside," Each member will want a reward after he helps you, so i give you a bag of stuff they want..." "Now can i leave?" i asked, maybe i was too harsh.... "Yes go, leave, get Yoda- Yeollie's? no...- Yoda's dab back!" walking away i rolled my eyes and muttered, "Pabo..."

 

 

And so Byun Baekhyun's journey begins, which member of the Bangtan Sonyeondab will he meet first? A pink princess? His long lost son? a god of destruction? Find out in the next episode of

BANGTAN  
SONYEONDAB  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"I might as well buy myself some new eyeliner if I'm going somewhere..." Baekhyun said to himself. And so he set out on a brave quest— to the mall. Then he went into a Sephora. Girls and women gave him weird looks but he didn't give a single sh*t. Then baek started wandering, searching for new eyeliner. He then bumped into a tall person with a black supreme hoodie. 

"O-Omo! Sorry, I didn't mean to-" the stranger said with a deep voice before baek cut him off (that little hypocrite) "y-you... are you Taehyung?" 

"What?!- How do you know my name???" The 'stranger' asked. 

"Omo, it is I your father! Or mother....? I don't really know...." baek said," but I had you as a parent!" 

"Now that you mention it I did grow up with my grandparents instead of my real parents.... and we look alike, but why would you give me up? I was a cute bby" 

"I had to give you up, I was young and stuff and I'm still pretty young, like 24 going on 25-" 

"IM 21 GOING ON 22, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!!?!!"

"I dunno, but show some respect!" "Sorry, eomma, do you know who the dad is?... or was.." 

"Actually, yes, but his dab was taken away and I'm trying to find the members to Bangtan Sonyeondab and-" his mouth was then covered by his son's hand. 

"SHH! Don't say such things so loudly!" Baek raised an eyebrow. 

"I-I have a confession.... I like Aroha..." "Oh wait, wrong line! I'm a member of Bangtan Sonyeondab!" He gave his mom a boxy smile. 

Baek then took out the light stick to see it glowing radiantly. "Oh, that was easy.... Do you know where the rest of the members are?"

"Yea, but only rapdude.... by the way, can I have your consent to have him as a significant other? Or nah?" 

"WHAT?!?!!!? NO?!??!!? HE'S PROBS A BARBARIAN AND SUPER STUPID AND GROSS AND HE PROBS SUCKS AT RAPPING AND CAN DANCE WORTH A SH*T, NO!!!" 

"Then I'm not helping find him and I'm not coming with you!" Tae crossed his arms," and he's really sophisticated and rlly smrt and really clean and he is a rap god and at least he tries his best to dance!" 

Then an even taller dude came up behind Tae and back hugged him and put his chin on tae's shoulder, inquiring, "what's wrong bby?"

"Joonie, meet Baekhyun, my mom, mom meet Namjoon, my b o y f r i e n d"

"Ugh, fine you have my consent, but only if he raps...." baek smirked, "plus you have to come with me." 

"What?" Rm was confused. Then Tae explained the situation. 

"O, ok den" rm smiled like a dork. 

Then he started rapping Joke...   
"내 고막을 울리는 리듬  
Bass & Drum 날 움직이는 기름  
여기 존재하는 모든 행복과 너의 새해 복 까지 모두 imma fuckin get em  
나는 엘라스틴 너희들은 비듬  
랩 병신들 너희 수준 비등비등  
fame, girls, money that ma honey to the 100 to the 100  
누가 나를 막니 imma fuckin beat em  
거머리 같은 haters 나를 죽여 나를 묶어 나를 숙연  
하게 만들어 im so super i juss grew up  
그지같은 motherfucker motherfucker 싹 다 섞어 손발 꺾어  
시켜 서커스 시켜 턱걸이 전부 fuck up  
한입으로 두말 여자들은 널 보고 불러 언니  
너무나도 쉽게 까는 철판들 지들 곡에선 지들이 뭐 이건희  
에 여잔 파리보다 더 꼬여 아서 니 현실 싹 다 보여  
홍대 예능쇼에 몇 안되는 힙수니들이 느이 그 고정  
난 이곳의 문을 열고 닫아, 마치 개폐인  
너희들이 맨날 느낀다는 rap pain  
난 순식간에 비트를 제패  
널 보면 비트들이 말을 하네 쟤 패  
배알이 좀 꼴리실 거에요 제 pay  
스웨덴, 독일 브라질 to 재팬  
니 더러운 혀보다 강해여 제 펜  
이제야 까보네여 오광보다 더한 제 패  
Got six bullets in my tongue  
Six snakes in my lung  
Six shots got me feelin’ 2pac 그래 이건 에이셉의 가사여  
금실 좋은 부부처럼 별거 없지  
넌 천상 여자처럼 설 거 없지  
나는 탁탁 먼지털이 박박 쓸어버려 물 같은 내 혀, 설거지  
이건 의미없는 말놀이 you know i got a mufuckin beat  
i got a mufuckin rhyme  
i got a mufuckin flow i got a mufuckin style  
i got a mufuckin wine i got a mufuckin shine  
대체 몇 마디니 나의 mufuckin line  
Bitch im the one im so mufuckin prime  
너넨 존나게 촌스러 촌장님, 혹 또는 족발을 좋아하는 꼰대님 스탈  
Bitch im your man. 10 outta 10 심장은 꺼매 한여름의 썬탠  
작전을 개시하지 그래 내 이름의 브랜드  
혼자 다 해먹네 내 이름의 밴드  
여긴 내가 차린 놀이동산 pull the 레버  
뿌리부터 차이나지 너와 나의 레벨  
본 이름은 greatest 또 나의 성은 ever  
절대 개명 신청 안해 나는 never ever ever  
그램마 넌 갑보단 깝, 탑보단 밥, 답보단 짭  
야동 보면 넌 3초면 싸  
나는 top of the top, 갑 of the 갑, 답 of the 답  
선배 후배들도 다 돌아가  
그냥 좆이나 까잡숴 먹어봐 맛있어  
그래 넌 나의 적 그러니까 적 까!  
낮이던 밤이던 존나게 부지런  
세글자 랩밖에 못하는 쉐꺄 넌  
비비디 바비디 부비디 바비디  
니미니 나미니 지기미 차카미  
니꺼는 나가리 쳐먹어 노가리  
이름이 미미니 shawty? 노답  
내 랩 완전히 꼭지가 돈 랩  
니 랩은 한마디만 할게 don’t 랩  
내 껀 좀 큰 물에서 좀 논 랩  
니 껀 원래 랩이 아니란다 non-rap  
그래 넌 최고의 여자, 갑질  
So 존나게 잘해 갑질  
아 근데 생각해보니 갑이었던 적 없네  
갑 떼고 임이라 부를게. 임질  
I pop it rock it knock it never stop it talkin some trashes  
난 백수라서 없어, 자비 넌 real 백수. 없어 차비  
You know i aint about the thousands let me ride it yo drop it swap it  
rock it mock it stalk it lock it in my pocket theres full of monsters  
Yeah i gettin on em bitch gettin on em rich  
해변의 아들 너는 son of a beach  
난 원석처럼 빛나 마치 son of a 비취  
나는 괴물 so son of a 스티치  
Yeah man i told you that im a monster  
That why i be rappin non stop  
I do want your hands at the concert  
Want your fuckin damn erry hands at the concert  
Hit me" 

Baek smirked again, "like mother like son..."

And so this concludes the second chapter of Bangtan Sonyeondab of which I wrote at school... in three hours. Send help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's late ;~; I will do better next time.


	3. Oh no

there is no more bangtan sonyeondan... i cri.... i have to break the news.... this will be discontinued....


End file.
